High and Low
by Mortal Days
Summary: Following a call from a friend she lost contact with years ago, Maria Jones returns to Rosewood. Just in time for the return of Jason DiLaurentis, Rosewood's seductive bad boy. As Maria enters the final stretch of her time at Rosewood, she finds herself drawn to a pair of vivid and yet guarded pale green eyes. Full summary inside.


Fate?  
**Maria POV;**

Maria Nikolina Katerina Jones walked off the plane and headed to the revolving luggage thing_. _I pulled out my sleek and smexy iPhone in its black case and checked the time. 10:45. ''Damn it, where are you Ria?'' I muttered as I grabbed my suitcase. I moved away and straightened my jacket, glancing down at what I was wearing. (polyvore).

I walked over, past the teeming masses, over to the small coffee shop-slash-book store and ordered a cup of tea- lots of milk and two sugars. I paid, walked over to a table and set down my back pack that masqueraded as a carry on onto the seat next to me and pulled out my (one of many) current novel, _House Of Night; Awakened _as I waited for my friend to remember to pick me up.

I kept on reading until someone touched my shoulder, causing me to jump. My body took in the long, lean legs, the denim-skirt, the short-sleeved top despite the cold of the airport and jumped up and hugged the girl, before my mind kicked in. ''Emily Fields. Look at you, all grown up,'' I teased lightly.

''Yeah, well, look at you,'' Emily tried to defend herself. ''Byron asked me to come and pick you up.'' She continued.

''Of course he did.'' I sighed, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear. ''He cheated on Aria's mum with my mum, a woman who passed me onto my father the first second she could, You know, I've always felt outta place in that family, and this just proves it.'' I trailed off as I noticed Emily looking over my shoulder. ''Something wrong?''

''Oh, no. Hey, can I talk you in the bathroom?''

''Sure. If it's about me kissing Noel, I swear it was one kiss, it never went any further that his hand on my lower back. And besides, were playing spin the bottle, so I couldn't exactly jump his bones or anything.'' I told her making me laugh as we hurried through the busy airport, dodging new arrivals from a plane from London, leaving my bags with Mrs Fields.

''I think there's something wrong with me,'' Emily told me, making my heart drop to my shoes. ''I've been having all these wired feelings and I like boys! _I like boys_!'' She repeated it like a mantra, wiping away tears.

''So you've been having feelings - that you thought that you would only ever get from boys - about girls and you can't tell your mum, 'cause she's ultra-strict and wouldn't understand?'' I asked her. ''Okay, who's the lucky girl?'' I teased her.

''What?!'' She yelped.

''Come one Em, I don't swing that way, but there must be someone who caught your eye?''

''Fine. I think I'm in love with Ally.'' She told me.

''Ally? As in Allison DiLaurentis?'' I asked, my eyebrows basically going of my head. ''Come on, we better get going before your Mum comes looking for us.''

**XXX**

''Sembra bello e odori esso pure, Ella,'' I told her, grabbing silver cutlery from the draw, using Italian. At her confused look, I repeated it again in English. ''That looks beautiful and smells it as well, Ella. That was Italian.''

''Oh, well, how many languages is it now?'' She asked, turning to face me.

''Um, English - clearly - Italian, Bulgarian, Spanish and Latin.'' I replied, screaming as someone grabbed me from behind. I went crazy struggling against them, only to stop when I heard them.

''_Ouch! Damn it! Stop!_'' Were in there, along with a few other curses.

''Noel?'' I squealed, turning to face him before jumping on him and clinging to him like a spider monkey. He laughed and hugged me back just as tight. We broke apart when we heard Byron cleared his throat.

''All right, you can go with him after dinner, but get changed and be down back in half an hour.'' He told us. Grabbing Noel by the hand, I pulled him up the stairs, calling out my thanks.

**(A.N; Normally I would write the conversation, but its really late and I have no idea of how Noel acts, but I can't be bothered to go to YouTube, so yeah.)******

**XXX**

''God, you look amazing, Ria,'' A voice sounded in my ear as I stood at the door to the Khan cabin.

''Toby?'' I flung my arms around him. He might not be the most popular guy in school, but he was my best friend before I moved away. ''You look amazing to,'' I told him. And I meant it; he had on a simple ripped jeans and long-sleeved shirt on with the sleeves pushed up, but with that jaw and those ice blue eyes mixed with that well of love and kindness that only a few people knew about, he was a mix of gentleman and utter hottie.

''Yeah, yeah, look at you!'' He loosely gripped my shoulders and swung me around, causing my dress to twirl out.

''Holy shit, girl, you look sexy as hell. A year abroad does that for you, eh?'' Ben called out, making me blush. He made his way across the room to stand beside me, so I was in the middle of a Noel (who had popped up from somewhere) and Ben sandwich.

''Let's give it up for the birthday girl!'' Noel called out, his voice ringing over the loud rock music and somehow the next second, everyone was singing _Happy Birthday_, which was a lot more than I ever got from my parents. My mum gave me up as soon as she could, and my dad can't even look me in the eye.

''You totally planned this, didn't you?'' I accused my boys. They just shrugged and Ben left only to come back with a guitar that he handed to Noel. ''No. I haven't sung for ages.''

''Come on, that's bullshit. Your amazing and you know it.'' Someone from the crowd called out.

''Thanks. But I thought that you didn't want your parents knowing you play?''

''Screw them. Know this?'' He asked, and then began to play.

''Hey, I know that! It's _Amen Omen _by Ben Harper.''

''Glad you know it.'' He told me, before starting to play again. I took a deep breath, and for the first time in the past few years, just _sang._

_What started as a whisper  
Slowly turned into a scream  
Searching for an answer  
Where the question is unseen  
I don't know where you came from  
And I don't know where you've gone  
Old friends become old strangers  
Between the darkness and the dawn_

Amen Omen  
Will I see your face again?  
Amen Omen  
Can I find the place within  
To live my life without you?  
omen_ ]  
I still hear you saying  
All of life is a chance  
And is sweetest  
When at a glance  
But I live a hundred  
Lifetimes in one day  
But I die a little  
In every breath that i take

Amen Omen  
Will I see your face again?  
Amen Omen  
Can I find the place within  
To live my life without you?

I listen to a whisper  
Slowly drift away  
Silence is the loudest  
Parting word you never say  
I put your world  
Into my veins  
Now a voiceless sympathy  
Is all that remains

Amen Omen  
Will I see your face again?  
Amen Omen  
Can I find the place within   
_To live my life without you?_

**Allison POV;**

''Grr.'' I grumbled under my breath. ''Why do we have to get Jason from one his little parties with his stoner buddies?''

''Hey, can you hear that?'' Hanna asked suddenly.

''What are you talking about?'' I asked, completely exasperated.

''It sounds like someone singing.'' Emily commented.

''Well, who ever they are they're good.'' Spencer threw in, pulling her blazer tighter around her. ''As in really, really, really, _really_, good.''

''Agreed.'' I told her, scanning the crowd for Jason. Spotting him standing on the outskirts, I basically ran over to him and grabbed his arm. ''Mum is going to kill you for sneaking out.'' I told him, feeling a slight smirk pull at my lips.

''Just shut up and listen,'' He told me, turning back to whoever was singing. I (for once) did as he asked, and felt a jolt of shock. It was Maria Jones, a.k.a Maria Nikolina Katerina Jones, a.k.a Home-Wrecker.

_I listen to a whisper  
Slowly drift away _  
_Silence is the loudest  
Parting word you never say  
I put your world  
Into my veins  
Now a voiceless sympathy  
Is all that remains_

Amen Omen  
Will I see your face again?  
Amen Omen  
Can I find the place within   
_To live my life without you?_

Huh. She was actually pretty good. Still, she nearly tore apart Aria's home life and no one touches my girls. I watched as she scanned the crowd. Her dark eyes landed on Aria's hazel ones, and her eyes hardened.

''What are you doing here?'' She asked, dark eyes going from doing what she loved into a dragon spitting fire in an instant.

''We're here to pick up Jason.'' Spencer spoke up after a moment.

''Oh. I just assumed that since you guys are here, Aria somehow got you to come and start the bullying that she will give to me for something that isn't even my fault.'' She told as, causing Aria's eyes to sweep down her simple and sleek outfit and land on the ground. ''Besides, its my birthday, and my Dad didn't get me anything or celebrate my b'day in anyway shape or form. Neither did my mum. Your mum, Ella, wished me a happy birthday and gifted me with this amazing ring, 'cause she actually gives a damn about me, unlike you.''


End file.
